User blog:SPARTAN 119/Flood (Halo) vs Lambent (Gears of War)
The Flood, galaxy-devouring parasite bent on consuming all sentient life VS The Lambent, violent glowing creatures created by parasitic microorganisms in Emulsion, a fuel source on the planet Sera. WHO IS DEADLIEST? =Combatants= Flood File:640px-Infection_Form.jpg|A Flood Infection Form File:1195430022_100.jpg|A group of Flood Combat Forms File:640px-Flood_Carrier_Form.png|A Flood Carrier form File:BestiarumFlood.jpg|A Flood Tank Form, a variant of the Pure Form File:640px-Stalkerform.png|A Flood Stalker Form, a variant of the Pure Form File:299px-TLJ_Flood_Ranged_Form.png|A Flood Ranged Form, a variant of the Pure Form The Flood is an alien parasite, possibly of extragalactic origin. The Flood has been present in the Milky Way galaxy for at least 100,000 years, when they fought a destructive war with an advanced ancient alien race known as "the Forerunners". The Forerunners activated a series of weapons of mass destruction on a galactic scale located on ring-shaped artificial worlds that would later become known as "Halos", destroying both the Flood, themselves, and any other sentient life in the galaxy, save for those species kept in an extragalactic artificial world known as "The Ark". The Flood would be unleashed again when both the United Nations Space Command and their enemies, a coalition of alien races known as the Covenant Empire stumbled across one of the rings. The Covenant unintentionally released Flood specimens kept in stasis on the ring, which quickly killed or assimilated most of the UNSC and Covenant troops on "Halo". The Flood threat was destroyed when UNSC SPARTAN John-117 destroyed the Halo ring by detonating the fusion reactors of a destroyed UNSC starship. The Flood would later be unleashed again on a second Halo ring and "The Ark", this time in a more advanced state led by a hivemind known as "The Gravemind". The Flood was finally defeated when John-117 destroyed the Flood-infested "Ark". Lambent File:Polyp.png|Lambent Polyps File:TheNewLambentDrone.jpg|Lambent Locust File:Darkwretch.jpg|A Lambent Wretch File:682px-Gunker.png|A Gunker advances on Cole. The Lambent are creatures created by a parasitic organism in a fuel known as Imulsion found on the planet of Sera. The Lambent appear to be intent on either infecting or killing anything that is not one of them, be it human or Locust. The Lambent are characterized, as their name suggests, by their glowing appearance. When killed, Lambent will explode violently. The Lambent managed to drive the Locust out of their underground homes and took over much of the surface of Sera. In the end, both the Locust and the Lambent were destroyed by a device built by Adam Fenix, father of Marcus Fenix. This device emits a pulse of energy that does not harm humans, but instantly kills both Locust and Lambent. =Forms= Both the Flood and the Lambent come in a number of different forms, which are compared below. Images of the forms can be seen in the galleries next to the main entries above. Small Forms Infection Form (Flood) The Infection Form of the Flood is a round bodied creature that crawls along on tentacles. Individually, Infection Forms are easily dispatched with firearms or even melee weapons, however, Infection Forms tend to attack their targets in large swarms (earning the species the name "The Flood"), overwhelming their target and burrowing into its chest and injecting Flood DNA, taking complete control of the host and causing them to mutate into a horrifically distorted version of their former self. Polyp (Lambent) The Polyp is a form of Lambent similar in appearance to a large crab. Polyps attack in groups, and are capable of attacking with their claws, self destructing and exploding near and enemies feet, spitting noxious fluids at their enemies or spreading the infection in a manner that involves attaching themselves to the host's back. 119's Edge The Lambent Polyp for its greater versatility. Infected Hosts Combat Form (Flood) The Combat Form is a the result of a Flood Infection Form taking over the body of an individual of any species of sufficient mass and cognitive capabilities. The Combat Form looks like a grotesque corruption of whatever species it once was, including humans, Sanghieli (Elites), Jiralhanae (Brutes), and Forerunners can all be converted into Combat forms. Because of the hive-mind nature of the Flood, any combat form is capable of wielding the weapons, driving the vehicles, or even piloting aircraft and spacecraft of any race. Flood Combat Forms are often seen attacking in large groups, often in conjunction with other Flood Forms. Flood Combat forms are most easily killed by targetting the Infection Form portruding from their chest, although severe damage to other areas can also kill them. Lambent Locust (Lambent) The Lambent are Locust that have been exposed to emulsion for long period of time. Lambent Locust tend to behave in manner similar to their uninfected counterparts, only acting hostile to both humans and locusts. The Lambent Locusts, like all Lambent, explode when killed. 119's Edge The Flood Combat Form for superior weaponry (see below), and the ability for any Combat form to use any weapon of any race that has ever been infected by the Flood. Suicide Attackers Carrier From (Flood) Carrier forms look like literally like "sacks on legs", and that is about what they are... exploding sacks of Flood Combat Forms that is. Flood Carrier Forms are created when a species not suitable for conversion into a Combat form is infected, or when Combat Form sustains damage to severe to it to be useful in its present role. Carrier Forms are dangerous both because they exploded with about the force of a grenade, and because they release Infection Forms, which proceed to attack any nearby targets. Lambent Wretch Lambent Wretches are Wretches, creatures the Locust use like attack dogs, that have been exposed to emulsion. Lambent Wretches behave much in the same way as regular Wretches, attacking with their claw and teeth. The only difference is that they self-destruct explosively when killed. 119's Edge The Flood Carrier Form for carrying Flood Infection Forms within its body. Heavy Forms Pure Form (Flood) The Flood Pure Form is a form of Flood made from biomass that has been converted into a "Flood Supercell", Flood Cells that can be rearranged at will, allowing the Pure Form to transform at will. The Flood Pure form is capable of transforming into one of three forms: The Ranged Form, a stationary form which attacks from a distance by firing sharp spines with lethal force, the Stalker Form, a fast moving spider like form with a lethal melee attack, and the powerful yet slow moving "Tank Form", which can survive numerous small arms hits and devastating melee attack. Gunker (Lambent) The Gunker is a Boomer type Locust that has been infected by Emulsion. Gunkers can launch large blobs of Emulsion-based "gunk" at targets, hence their name. The Emulsion projectile will explode on impact, causing explosive damage and damage from contact with the noxious emulsion. Gunkers also have bladed arms that that can use as melee weapons. When a Gunker is killed, it creates multiple large explosions 119's Edge The Flood Pure Form for its transforming ability, allowing greater versatility. Infected Host Weapons File:300px-MA5C_ICWS_Assault_Rifle.jpg|MA5C Assault Rifle, 7.62mm, 32 round magazine, 750-900 rounds per minute, muzzle velocity 905 m/s File:830px-BR55HB_SR_Battle_Rifle.jpg|BR55 Battle Rifle, 9.5x40mm, 36 round magazine, three round bursts. File:Plasmarifle.png|Covenant plasma rifle, fires superheated plasma bolts, muzzle velocity 126 m/s, rate of fire 350-540 rpm File:300px-M90_Shotgun_(Torch_Side).png|M90 Shotgun, 8 guage, pump action, 12 round magazine. File:300px-Reach_Rocket_Launcher_Cropped.png|M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon, 102 mm rocket, HEAT, two shots Flood The Flood will have three Combat Forms armed with MA5Cs, two with BR-55s, two with Plasma Rifles, two with M90 shotguns, and one with M41 SSM rocket launchers. Lambent The Lambent will have the infected Locust armed with Retro Lancers, two with Hammerburst IIs, two with Gorgon Pistols, two with Gnasher shotguns, and one with a Boomshot. File:830px-RetroLancerRender.jpg|An old Lancer Assault rifle, known as the "Retro Lancer", with bayonet. File:Hammerburst.JPG|Hammerburst II assault rifle, high caliber, 250 rounds per minute. File:Gears-of-war-2-20080625074305767_640w.jpg|Gorgon Burst/Full Auto pistol. File:120px-Gnasher.jpg|Gnasher shotgun, lever action, 12 gauge, 8-round magazine File:250px-Boomshot.jpg|Boomshot grenade launcher, single round, arcing trajectory. X-Factors Quantifiable Non-Quantifiable *Lambent will explode when killed *Flood Combat Forms are capable of using any weapon that has ever been used by any infected host, thanks to their hivemind nature. =Battle= *'Flood': 20 (five of each form) *'Lambent': 20 (Five of each form) A devastated city 20 Lambent, five polyps, five Lambent Locust, five Wretches, and five Gunkers walked through the streets of the deserted, abandoned city. Suddenly, a group of five Flood Infection forms charge at the Lambent. Most of the Flood are easily cut down by the Lambent, but one infection form latches onto a Lambent Locust and infects it. The Lambent Locust shoot two polyps with its Hammerburst, killing them, before the infected Lambent itself is killed by the arm blade of a Gunker. (Flood: 15, Lambent: 17). Suddenly, a rocket from an M41 SSM launcher impacts one of the Gunkers, blowing apart the giant Lambent in a flash of fire. The combined force of the rocket blast and the Gunker exploding on death killed two more Polyps. (Flood: 15, Lambent: 14) A Flood Stalker Form jumps down from a partially destroyed building, lunging at the Lambent Locust, only to be killed by a grenade from a Boomshot. The five Lambent Locust open fire with their weapons, a Retro Lancer round hitting a Flood Combat Form armed with the rocket launcher in infection form in its chest, killing it instantly. (Flood: 13, Lambent 14). The remaining Flood Combat Forms charge at the Lambent Locust, firing their weapons. A Lambent Locust is cut down by plasma rifle fire, as another is riddled with buckshot from a Flood combat form's shotgun. As the shotgunner flood is pumping the M90, however, he gets cut down by a Locust with a Gnasher shotgun (Flood: 12, Locust: 12) The Lambent Wretches go off to attack the Flood, meeting a group of five Flood Carrier forms moving the other direction. The Wretches try to attack the Carrier forms, which self destruct, causing an explosion that consumes all five Carrier Forms and all five Lambent Wretches (Flood: 7, Lambent: 7). The four remaining Flood Pure forms transform, two into Ranged Forms attached to walls, and two in Tank forms. One of the Tank Forms crushes the last Lambent Polyp under foot, the exploding Lambent doing little damage to the hulking Form. Meanwhile, the Ranged Forms fire a hail of spikes at the Lambent Gunkers with the force of bullets, killing two of them. (Flood:7, Lambent: 4). The remaining two Gunkers each throw a ball of Emulsion "gunk", killing the two Flood Ranged forms as the the Tank forms advance on the last two Gunkers. The first Flood Tank form strikes the Gunker over the head, killing it, only to be impaled on the arm blade of the second Gunker. (Flood: 4, Lambent: 3) The final pair Flood Combat forms fire their MA5B and BR55 rifles at the two surviving Lambent Locust, killing both of them after a short firefight. Meanwhile, the Gunker kills the second Tank form with a ball of Emulsion "gunk". Finally, The Gunker turns towards the Flood Combat forms. One of the Combat Forms drops its MA5B and picks up the M41 SSM rocket launcher and takes aim at the Gunker. The Combat Form fires the second rocket tube. The 102mm rocket impacts the Gunker and detonates, killing the giant lambent. (Flood: 2, Lambent: 0) WINNER: Flood Notes Due to low turnout, I may do a rematch at some point. Category:Blog posts